Invisible
by BeyondDenmark
Summary: Matthew s'était toujours senti comme invisible aux yeux du monde. Et pourtant, il avait toujours l'espoir sans doute stupide que quelqu'un le remarque enfin, quand il se rendait aux réunions internationales. PruCan, OneShot.


**DISCLAIMER :** L'histoire et les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire, mais au cas où :

Matthew = Canada

Gilbert = Prusse

Je poste cette fic pour l'anniversaire d'une personne vraiment importante pour moi. Mais je n'ai eu que quelques heures pour l'écrire... S'il y a le moindre problème de syntaxe ou d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, que je puisse corriger ça rapidement!

* * *

En entrant dans le bâtiment, Matthew avait toujours l'espoir sans doute stupide que quelqu'un le remarque enfin. Parfois, même France et Angleterre ne le voyaient pas. Alfred était de toute manière trop occupé à hurler à tous bouts de champs qu'il était le héros pour prêter la moindre attention à son frère. L'allégorie du Canada soupira, serrant un peu plus son ours blanc Kumajiro contre lui.

Parfois, quand il rentrait chez lui et qu'il était seul, il songeait que, peut-être, personne ne s'en rendrait compte, s'il venait à disparaître. Il se consolait en se disant qu'au bout d'un certain temps, un membre de sa famille finirait forcément par noter son absence. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il salua les pays baltiques en passant devant eux. Aucun d'entre eux n'eut la moindre réaction. Se raccrochant à son optimisme – qui commençait sérieusement à se fissurer – il adressa un signe de la main à Romano, qui ne laissa paraître aucun signe qui pourrait suggérer qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Mais sans doute était-il trop occupé à fixer un regard meurtrier sur Hongrie, qui discutait joyeusement avec Espagne, pour remarquer le jeune pays.

Sealand, qui passait par là, attira sans peine l'attention de l'allégorie de l'Allemagne.

Canada souffla. Il était le second plus grand pays au monde. Ses paysages étaient magnifiques, son peuple était chaleureux. Comment pouvait-on ignorer son existence ? Pourquoi le monde s'acharnait-il à ne pas le voir, tandis que Sealand était reconnu, alors qu'il ne parvenait même pas à être réellement considéré comme une nation par l'ensemble des autres pays ?

Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir au petit Sealand pour cela. Il cherchait tout comme lui à se faire une place dans ce monde, et Matthew n'avait pas le droit de le blâmer parce qu'il y parvenait mieux que lui. Ce ne serait pas juste.

Et pourtant... Pourtant, il aurait voulu, lui aussi, que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'allégorie de la Prusse. La Prusse avait disparu depuis des années, et pourtant Gilbert était toujours là, à faire les quatre cents coups avec France et Espagne. Il représentait une nation qui n'existait plus, et malgré cela on lui accordait bien plus d'attention qu'à Matthew. Mais, comme pour Sealand, Canada ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Prusse. Après tout, si les autres le remarquaient, ce n'était pas par hasard. Il avait une facilité surprenante à attirer l'attention sur lui.

Matthew l'enviait, en quelque sorte. Gilbert était vraiment génial, ce n'était pas étonnant que tout le monde le remarque constamment. C'était comme s'il dégageait une aura qui attirait continuellement l'attention sur lui. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'attirait que le regard de Canada ?

Un soupir lui échappa, et il reprit sa route, détachant son regard de l'albinos. Ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Sa vie avait été ainsi depuis des siècles, pourquoi changerait-elle maintenant ? Perdu dans ses pensées, le pays en percuta un autre, et manqua de peu de s'étaler par terre. Il regard surpris à la nation qu'il venait de bousculer.

« Désolé, Belgique ! », s'excusa-t-il aussitôt.

« C'est de ma faute, Amérique ! », répondit la nation féminine, en lui adressant un immense sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Canada sentit un poids supplémentaire peser sur son cœur, et les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Même quand un autre pays finissait enfin par le remarquer, ils le confondaient avec son frère. Ils semblaient tous penser qu'ils se ressemblaient. Et pourtant, ils n'auraient pas pu être plus différents, aux yeux de Matthew. L'allégorie des Etats-Unis affichait constamment une expression pleine d'assurance, tandis que Canada avait une mine rêveuse et mélancolique. Les yeux d'Alfred étaient bleus, les siens viraient au violet. Alfred était bruyant, les autres pays l'écoutaient. Alfred était agité, les autres pays le voyaient. Alfred était agaçant, et les autres pays le considéraient pour la plupart comme un ami.

Matthew secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Alfred était son frère, il n'était pas la cause de sa solitude. Canada était timide, peu bavard, calme. Invisible. Et seul. Mais Canada avait toujours vécu ainsi. Même quand il n'était encore qu'une jeune colonie, aux côtés de France, seul son tuteur semblait se soucier de son existence.

Il fut bousculé pour la seconde fois de la journée par une silhouette familière.

« _Sorry_ Matthew, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. », s'excusa Angleterre avec un sourire.

Canada afficha une mine rayonnante.

« Merci. », répondit-il simplement.

Arthur lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension.

« Pour quoi ? », demanda-t-il.

« Pour rien. », éluda le plus jeune.

Angleterre lui jeta un dernier regard interrogateur, puis s'éloigna finalement pour rejoindre France, qui s'était visiblement lancé dans l'élaboration d'un nouveau plan stupide avec Espagne et Prusse. Canada posa son regard sur le trio. Lorsqu'Angleterre se plaça à côté de France, il dit quelque chose que Matthew ne saisit pas et croisa les bras. Antonio, avec des gestes exagérément larges, s'éloigna vers Romano. Prusse éclata de rire.

« Kesesese je vais aller rayonner ailleurs, moi aussi. », annonça-t-il, avant d'effectuer une petite pirouette pour s'éloigner du couple.

« Tu m'en dois une ! », lança Francis alors que Gilbert s'éloignait.

« Tu peux toujours courir pour que ma géniale personne te donne quoi que ce soit ! », rétorqua Prusse avec arrogance.

« Tu préfère que j'aille raconter certaines histoires plutôt intéressantes à... tu vois de qui je parle ? », menaça avec un petit rire l'auto-proclamé pays de l'amour.

« Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à lui parler moi-même avant la fin de la journée, je suppose. », répliqua l'autre, visiblement amusé. « Ça ne peut pas être aussi compliqué que ça en à l'air, je suis _awesome_ après tout ! »

Angleterre avait l'air totalement consterné, France riait joyeusement, une lueur étrange brillant dans son regard. Et Canada avait toujours les yeux fixés sur l'albinos, qui affichait un immense sourire, conscient que son ami ne trahirait pas son secret. Il était tellement beau comme ça ! Si seulement il pouvait remarquer son existence... Matthew sursauta en réalisant le cours que prenaient ses pensées, et rougit légèrement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça, tout à coup ?

Il secoua doucement la tête, pour chasser ces pensées, et se demanda vaguement ce que signifiait les paroles des deux nations.

Il souffla, et entra silencieusement dans la salle de réunion. Il s'installa sur sa chaise habituelle, en jetant un regard curieux à Danemark, qui expliquait quelque chose en faisant de grands gestes probablement inutiles mais qui faisaient rire doucement Finlande, sous le regard attentif de Suède. Islande et Norvège les observaient en silence. Comment faisaient tous les autres pays pour être aussi... _Visibles_ ? Il détourna les yeux.

La réunion allait bientôt commencer. Matthew observa sans rien dire les nations qui entraient dans un joyeux désordre. Angleterre paraissait complètement désabusé, tandis que Francis affichait un sourire joyeux en lui tenant la main. Près d'eux, Espagne tentait visiblement de se faire pardonner quelque chose auprès d'un Romano en colère. Et derrière eux, Prusse discutait avec un sourire confiant avec son frère Allemagne... qui semblait d'ailleurs fatigué de l'écouter.

La réunion commença dans l'anarchie habituelle, arrachant un petit sourire à Canada. Allemagne tentait péniblement de ramener le calme dans la salle, alors que France et Angleterre se disputaient ; Italie fixait un regard plein d'admiration sur Ludwig, et Romano insultait l'allemand - pour qu'il ne s'approche pas de son petit frère - et Espagne, qui passait par là. Corée discutait aussi tranquillement qu'il en était capable avec Chine, et Amérique proposait avec enthousiasme des solutions étranges en précisant qu'il fallait l'écouter parce qu'il était le héros. Prusse était monté sur une table, et s'adressait avec un grand sourire à Autriche. Un peu plus loin, Russie effrayait ses voisins baltiques en affichant son sourire habituel.

Toute cette agitation était habituelle. Elle n'avait jusque là jamais vraiment dérangé Canada, qui aimait au contraire l'atmosphère joyeuse qu'elle créait. Mais aujourd'hui, elle lui rappelait juste qu'il était tout seul. Il n'y avait personne avec qui il pourrait discuter, personne pour s'intéresser à lui. Pour le remarquer. Il souffla.

Son regard dériva sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte vers Prusse, alors qu'Autriche s'éloignait de la table en ignorant parfaitement ce que racontait l'ancienne nation. L'albinos lui adressa un regard contrarié, avant de bondir sur le sol, se rattrapant de justesse à Lituanie pour ne pas s'écrouler à ses pieds. Un « Kesesese je suis génial ! » parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Matthew à travers le brouhaha ambiant, et il eut un petit sourire.

Malgré le désordre alimenté par l'ensemble du monde, Prusse était toujours celui qui attirait le plus l'attention.

Allemagne arrêta son frère aîné qui passait nonchalamment devant lui et tenta de le réprimander pour son attitude ; Gilbert lui échappa en jetant Italie dans ses bras. Un cri retentit presque immédiatement derrière Matthew.

« Ne touche pas à mon frère, bouffeur de patates ! »

L'allégorie du Canada lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, pour voir Romano tenter de se précipiter sur l'allemand, retenu par Espagne qui semblait bien s'amuser. Il eut un petit rire et reporta son attention sur Gilbert. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il croisa le regard du prusse. Ce dernier le fixa quelques secondes, et Matthew rougit. Puis, un coup de feu le fit sursauter, et il détourna les yeux, pour les poser sur Suisse, qui leur ordonna à tous de s'asseoir correctement pour que la réunion puisse enfin débuter.

Chaque nation regagna sa place plus ou moins rapidement, et Allemagne exposa pour la seconde fois le problème pour lequel ils étaient tous réunis. Matthew s'interdit de regarder en direction de Gilbert. De toute façon, il avait probablement déjà oublié son existence.

Le meeting se termina quelques heures plus tard, et tous les pays se dirigèrent vers la sortie en bavardant joyeusement. Comme à chaque fois, Canada n'avait pas eu l'occasion de donner son avis. Et pourtant, il ne manquait jamais un meeting. Même si personne ne faisait attention à lui, il trouvait important d'être présent, et d'écouter ce que les autres avaient à dire.

Il attendit quelques minutes que la plupart des pays soient sortis avant de se lever, pour éviter la bousculade qui résultait de la précipitation des plus agités – le Bad Friend Trio en tête. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte à son tour, il manqua de percuter une silhouette légèrement plus grande que lui qui semblait attendre quelqu'un.

« Désolé ! », s'excusa-t-il aussitôt, avant même d'avoir pu identifier la nation qu'il venait de bousculer.

Un rire familier lui répondit, et il rougit en relevant les yeux vers Prusse.

« Hem... Au revoir. », marmonna-t-il en balbutiant légèrement avant de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible tout en paraissant naturel.

« Hey, attend ! », appela Gilbert derrière. « J'avais un truc _awesome_ à te dire ! »

Canada s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, se tourna vers Prusse pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur, puis vérifia par-dessus son épaule s'il n'y avait pas une autre personne à qui il pourrait être en train de s'adresser.

« C'est à toi que mon _awesome_ moi parle, Matthew. », lança l'albinos, avec un sourire narquois.

L'allégorie du Canada sursauta. Il était quasiment impossible que qui que ce soit – en dehors des membres de sa famille – puisse se souvenir de qui il était. Et Gilbert l'appelait par son prénom ? Il devait rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication plausible.

L'ancienne nation se rapprocha de lui sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Les joues de Matthew devinrent encore plus rouge qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, et il songea un instant qu'il devait avoir l'air particulièrement pathétique. Et Prusse était vraiment proche de lui. Il tenta vaguement de reprendre contenance.

« Francis avait raison, c'est plus compliqué que ça en à l'air. », sourit Gilbert.

Canada afficha une expression perplexe, et tenta de se concentrer pour pouvoir réfléchir calmement à ce qui était en train de se produire. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment facilité par la proximité de l'ancien pays.

« Mais je suis trop génial pour changer d'avis maintenant ! », ajouta joyeusement Prusse.

Matthew soupira. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait, non ? Il avait envie qu'on le voit enfin. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait tellement envie de fuir, tout à coup ? Il recula légèrement, et l'albinos afficha une petite moue adorable.

« Tu pourrais éviter de faire ça ? »

L'allégorie du Canada lui adressa un regard interrogateur, serrant par réflexe son ours polaire contre lui. Il ignora le « T'es qui ? » de Kumajiro, pour se concentrer sur la lueur étrange qui brillait dans les yeux rouges de celui qui lui faisait face.

« F-Faire quoi ? », demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

« On dirait que tu es effrayé. Et que tu préférerais être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. », grimaça l'albinos.

Matthew tressaillit. Quelque part, il avait raison. Il était gêné de se retrouver face à face avec Gilbert, avait peur de dire quelque chose de stupide, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça n'avait de toute manière aucune importance, puisque l'autre l'aurait oublié dans quelques heures. Et il ne parvenait pas à décider ce qui était le plus déprimant entre le fait de passer pour un idiot devant l'albinos ou le fait de redevenir invisible à ses yeux.

« Désolé. J-Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude que.. qu'on s'adresse à moi. », balbutia-t-il en baissant les yeux, avant d'ajouter dans un murmure, plus pour lui-même que pour Prusse : « Personne ne me voit, en général. »

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir prononcé cette dernière phrase, et espéra que l'autre ne l'avait pas entendue. Il était pitoyable, de se plaindre ainsi. Gilbert allait se moquer de lui, lui qui était tellement visible ! Pourquoi avait-il dit cela, de toute manière ? Il était fatigué, et il voulait juste rentrer chez lui. Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens, que Prusse s'adresse à lui. Et- Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par les bras de l'albinos, qui se refermèrent autour de lui, et il se retrouva serré contre le torse de l'ancienne nation. Sous le choc, il laissa tomber son ours polaire sur le sol, qui émit une petite exclamation de protestation.

« Que.. ? », fit-il, surpris.

« Ne dis pas ça. », le réprimanda doucement Gilbert.

« D-Désolé. », répondit-il.

L'albinos le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, et Matthew sentit un petite larme couler sur sa joue. Il se sentait complètement perdu, et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête du prusse. La situation était tellement irréelle qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Et c'était sans doute une réaction idiote, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Gilbert fut soudain pris d'un petit rire, qui s'amplifia rapidement. Le canadien voulut s'éloigner du prusse, légèrement vexé, mais ce dernier n'avait pas relâché sa prise sur la jeune nation. Au contraire, dans son fou rire, il avait pressé un peu plus Matthew contre lui. Canada ne dit rien. Il était bien, contre Prusse. Et puis, ça n'allait sans doute pas durer, donc autant qu'il en profite, n'est-ce pas ?

L'hilarité de l'albinos se calma finalement après quelques minutes.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'envisageais cette conversation. Elle aurait du être tellement _awesome_ ! »

Le canadien pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de l'autre.

« Désolé. », répondit-il tristement.

« Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps. », soupira Gilbert, si proche que son souffle chatouilla l'oreille de Matthew.

« Déso- », commença ce dernier, par réflexe, avant de s'interrompre.

Le prusse eut un petit rire, et s'éloigna légèrement du canadien.

« Tu sais quoi, Mattie ? », lança-t-il joyeusement.

Ledit Mattie rougit violemment en l'entendant l'appeler par son surnom, et afficha une mine curieuse qui fit sourire l'ancienne nation.

« La personne géniale que je suis t'aime bien. ». Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « En fait, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. »

Canada eut un léger mouvement de recul, surpris. Il était parfaitement impossible que Gilbert puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui. Même s'il semblait tellement sincère... Mais personne ne le remarquait jamais. Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui ?

L'allégorie de la Prusse se rapprocha à nouveau du plus jeune, et se pencha doucement vers lui, avec un sourire amusé. Matthew aurait voulu disparaître, à cet instant précis. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de la déclaration soudaine de l'ancien pays. Et si c'était juste une blague ? Il en souffrirait énormément s'il ne partait pas maintenant. Il voulut reculer, mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir, et il resta planté là, les joues brûlantes.

Les lèvres de Gilbert se posèrent avec douceur sur les siennes, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre à ce baiser, les lèvres de l'albinos se détachèrent des siennes et formèrent un immense sourire. Matthew leva les yeux, pour croiser un regard toujours aussi assuré et malicieux qu'habituellement, mais au fond duquel brillait une lueur pleine de tendresse.

« Je t'aime, Mattie. »

Ces quelques mots effacèrent les doutes qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la seconde plus grande nation au monde, qui se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre. Le plus vieux le retint contre lui en passant les bras autour de sa taille ; brusquement, Matthew oublia qu'il était seul, qu'il était invisible. Parce que rien de tout cela ne comptait réellement, tant que Gilbert le voyait.

* * *

Voilà. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, pour m'aider à progresser!


End file.
